Pociones, Amores e Inocencias - Yuu x FemAllen
by Mikaru Hatsune
Summary: El sonido de una explosión inundo el edificio, y los gritos de los jóvenes exorcistas que se encontraban ahí no fueron la excepción. Todo se debía a una sola razón: LAS POCIONES DE KOMUI... La habitación estaba llena de humo, todo el ambiente se tornó en un silencio sepulcral cuando aquel humo desapareció. Todos estaban absortos mirando a Allen. NO YAOI - [Incluye GenderBender]
1. Adiós A Lo Que Soy

**Bueno, desde hace mucho tenia escrita esta historia, pero ahora que he cambiado algunos detalles que no me gustaban puedo hacerlo, he decidido subir esta historia, ya que una amiga tiene un trauma, y me traumo con el ****GenderBender**** por lo cual aquí me tienen, espero que sea de su agrado y cualquier comentario o lo que quieran decir pueden dejar un review**

**Gracias por dejarme entretenerlos con mis explicaciones, lo siento, ahora diviértanse con esta historia que tiene toda mi dedicación y amor.**

* * *

**Pociones, Amores e Inocencias [Yuu x Allen]**

**Disclaimer:** -Man no me pertenece, si fuera así sería Yaoi y lo llenaría de FanService, pero obviamente es de Katsura Hoshino.

**Pareja:** Yuu x Allen **[Yullen]**

**Resaltando:** _**GenderBender**_. La historia se centra en **Fem Allen**, me refiero a que en esta serie Allen es mujer. Léanlo y me entenderán.

* * *

El sonido de una explosión inundo el edificio, y los gritos de los jóvenes exorcistas que se encontraban ahí no fueron la excepción.

Todo se debía a una sola razón: **LAS POCIONES DE KOMUI...**

La habitación estaba llena de humo, todo el ambiente se tornó en un silencio sepulcral cuando aquel humo desapareció.

**-¿Qué es lo que me ven?-** dijo cierta persona de cabello albino.

Todos estaban absortos, mirando a esa persona, ya no era la que ellos conocían.

**-Allen...-** Se escuchó decir a cierto pelirrojo **-¿Eres tú?**

Se acercó a Allen y toco su cabeza... Miro su rostro y se sonrojó, bajo más la vista y se quedó perplejo, mientras miraba ese cuerpo.

**-Sí, soy yo, pero que pas-**

Se detuvo al escuchar su voz. Se mantuvo en silencio, mientras tocaba sus labios, se sentían más suaves y finos, con sus dedos recorrió su rostro y pudo percatarse de la longitud de su cabello. Palideció, mientras se percataba que su cabello le llegaba a la cintura, sus manos comenzaron a tocar su cuerpo y pegó un grito al sentir un par de bultos en el pecho. Se desmayó.

* * *

Despertó en su habitación, ¿un sueño?...

**-Aaah, ya has despertado, me alegra saberlo-** dijo Lenalee.

Se levantó lentamente mientras la chica no le despegaba los ojos de encima.

**-Creo que es mejor que me acompañes- **dijo la peliverde.

La siguió, sin saber a dónde se dirigía, caminado por los largos corredores de la orden, hasta llegar a una habitación cerrada, Lenalee abrió la puerta.

**-Pasa, por favor-** le dijo sonriendo.

No dudo en hacerlo, pero aun así tenía un poco de miedo de lo que pasaría.

Las luces se encendieron, aquella habitación que antes era negra y obscura se volvió blanca y brillante.

Esa habitación estaba llena de espejos, desde la pared, hasta el piso y el techo.

Entrecerró los ojos por lo brillante de la luz, pero poco a poco fue abriéndolos, asustándose cada vez más de lo que veía.

Un rostro delineado y fino, labios brillantes, cabello largó y sedoso, cintura pequeña, caderas pequeñas, piernas finas y un busto un poco grande.

Volvió a verse y verse, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo enfrente del espejo... Ya no era **"el"** ahora era **"ella".**

Quería desmayarse de nuevo, pero el asombro se lo impedía, **¿cómo había pasado todo eso? ¿Qué pasaría cuando los demás lo notaran?** No... Espera, los demás ya lo habían notado, por eso Lavi había hecho es pregunta, por eso todos lo miraban, por eso Lenalee lo había estado cuidando.

Un sentimiento lo invadió al pensar en cierto Japonés, Yuu Kanda, el cual no había estado presente por una misión, qué pensaría de él, ahora ella, cuando volviera,

Algo corría por sus mejillas

**-¿Lágrimas? ¿Por qué estoy llorando? No debería de hacer esto, realmente no me importa...**

Se dio cuenta de que lo ocurrido había sido un reflejo, una protección, pero no podía evitarlo, ese cuerpo de mujer no sólo lo hacía ver como tal, también lo hacía pensar y sentir como tal.

Se secó las lágrimas y dio un gran suspiro.

**-No tengo que estar deprimido, seguro que esto puede ser revertido- **Se dijo a sí mismo en voz alta **-Seguro… seguro regresare a lo que era antes, y podre-**

Su voz fue cortada por los grandes sollozos que tenía, no podía dejar de llorar, cubrió su rostro con sus manos y siguió llorando, la desesperación que sentía por no ser como era lo inundaba, sentado en aquel piso que reflejaba su ahora verdadero yo.

Sintió que lo abrazaban un par de brazos que ya conocía, no levanto la vista, pero sabía que era Lenalee.

Dejo de llorar, trato de calmarse lo más que pudo, limpió sus lágrimas, pudo observar sus ojos completamente rojos e hinchados en aquellas paredes llenas de espejos. Se levantó y agradeció a Lenalee por todo su cuidado hasta el momento. Se encaminó a la puerta, quería estar sólo por momento, pero eso sería imposible. Komui irrumpió en la habitación.

**-Allen-ku*-Necesito hablar contigo, por favor acompáñame a mi oficina.**

No tuvo más opción que acompañarlo, pero tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar o... Decir.

* * *

Continuara (:

* * *

*Komui no termina la frase, que es "**Allen-kun**" ya que es sufijo "**kun**" es utilizado para hombres, pero como él sabe que Allen ya no es un hombre, se detiene antes de terminar.


	2. Nostalgia

**LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA!**

SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC

ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN, Y CUANDO PUEDA SUBIRÉ LA CONTINUACIÓN.

**Pociones, Amores e Inocencias [Yuu x Allen]**

**Disclaimer:** -Man no me pertenece, si fuera así sería Yaoi y lo llenaría de FanService, pero obviamente es de Katsura Hoshino.

**Pareja:** Yuu x Allen **[Yullen]**

**Resaltando:** **_GenderBender_**. La historia se centra en **Fem Allen**, me refiero a que en esta serie Allen es mujer. Léanlo y me entenderán.

* * *

Capítulo 2: **Nostalgia**

* * *

**-Creo que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido por mi culpa, y quisiera ayudar a que regreses a lo que eras antes, pero temo decir que no existe alguna cura, hasta el momento, para lo que acaba de ocurrir-** Komui platicaba con la ahora "ella", cosa que le dolía, puesto que era su culpa todo lo ocurrido.

Allen solo asentía a todo lo que decía Komui y aunque no quisiera aceptarlo, quizás estaría así por siempre.

* * *

Salió de aquella habitación, en dirección a la suya, pero al ir tan distraída tropezó, pero no sola, sino con alguien, y ese "alguien" era la persona que menos quería ver en esos momentos, y mucho menos en ese estado.

**-¿Kan…Kanda?- **Su voz salió como un hilo, casi inaudible, que el japonés pareció no haber escuchado.

**-¡Moyashi Estúpido, fíjate por donde cami-!- **Grito con exageración y odio, pero se detuvo al ver una chica y no un chico tirado –**Lo siento, te confundí con alguien.**

Y sin más se fue, dejándola en el suelo, a punto de llorar, con los ojos rojos y con un dolor en el pecho.

Se levantó y salió corriendo hacia donde se dirigía anteriormente, su habitación; al entrar cerro con llave desde dentro.

Ahí se percató que justo cuando vio a Kanda su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, por felicidad y temor; no sabía el porqué de la felicidad, pero el temor era que se percatara de que ahora era **"ella", **y gracias a ese temor que tenía guardado desde que se vio en aquella habitación de espejos su humor se quebró al tocar con su cabeza la almohada de aquella blanca habitación.

* * *

El sol la levanto de su pesado sueño…

Esperen… ¿Ya era de día?

Al parecer se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba, y eso se podía notar.

Sus ojos aun cansados, llenos de hinchazón y de color rojos podían ser notados a lo lejos por cualquiera que pusiera su vista en su rostro, pero era lo que menos quería, por lo que decidió tomar una ducha caliente.

Pensó que eso la ayudaría a tranquilizarse, pero fue lo contrario, al entrar a la ducha se comenzó a observar, desde arriba hasta abajo, odiando ver su cabello largo, y su cuerpo aún más esbelto que antes.

Observaba sus piernas, pequeñas, pero bien formadas; su vientre plano, no marcado, pero casi a punto de estarlo; observo su pecho, y palideció; grande, abultado, suaves, cálidos, ¿Ya dije grande?, y su virilidad había desaparecido por completo, sin dejar rastro alguno; pero es que para ser una poción de cambio, había hecho un muy buen trabajo; parecía una súper modelo, con un cuerpo envidiable, perfecto en todos los sentidos de la palabra.

Pensó en una cosa que necesitaba urgentemente: ROPA.

Tomo una toalla y se envolvió el cuerpo, ahora tenía que hacerlo cubriendo su cuerpo entero, aunque antes lo hacía solo cubriendo la mitad de su cuerpo.

Tomo otra toalla y cubrió su cabello, aunque no supiera como.

Se puso su ropa normal, pero no le quedaba como ella quisiera.

Los pantalones le quedaban grandes y flojos; la camisa apretada, muy apretada y transparente; y los zapatos un poco grandes.

Camino como pudo a la habitación de Lenalee, sin que nada ni nadie la pudieran observar.

* * *

-¿**Estás aquí Lenalee?-** Pregunto mientras entreabría la puerta de aquella habitación.

-**Sí, pasa por favor-** La joven china estaba alistándose para ir al comedor para poder tomar su almuerzo junto a los demás, pero al ver a Allen con esa apariencia se detuvo –** ¿Qué haces con esas ropas? ¿Por qué no llevas un sujetador puesto?, sabes que, no me contestes, ahora mismo te ayudo.**

* * *

Lenalee le presto un sujetador, y aunque le quedara pequeño era mejor que no traerlo puesto, junto a una camisa interior y una camiseta negra; junto a la falda más larga que tenía (5 dedos arriba de la rodilla); le dio un par de calcetas que llegaban al muslo y se puso sus zapatos negros.

* * *

-**Odio esto- ** Dijo en un tono normal, pero de muy mal humor.

-**¿A qué te refieres?-** Pregunto la china.

-**A este estúpido cabello largo.**

Lenalee ya había entendido porque mientras le ayudaba a vestirse se molestaba con facilidad.

Saco un cepillo y comenzó a peinar el cabello, el largo, largo cabello de Allen, sacando esos nudos sin lastimarla, permitiéndole ver la belleza de este, de un color platinado, sedoso, largo, lacio, suave e inmensamente brillante.

Mientras cepillaba su cabello se percató de que Allen permanecía callada, y sin dirigirle la mirada.

Solo escucho sus sollozos, que trataban de ser callados por sus labios, pero no pudo.

Se volteó lo más rápido que pudo y abrazo Lenalee.

* * *

-**Ya no puedo más con esto, ¡Quiero volver a lo que era antes!-** Continuo llorando, no llevaba ni 24 horas siendo una chica y ya estaba queriendo morir.

No supo que contestarle, solo la abrazo más y más.

Le termino de cepillar el cabello y lo recogió con un listón de color rojo, no completamente, dejándole una media cola de caballo.

-**No sé si puedas volver a ser lo que eras antes, pero lo único que sé es que hay que seguir adelante, y nunca mirar atrás.**

**-Es lo que Mana me decía, todos los días- **Dijo con una sonrisa.

-**Lo ves, te ves hermosa con esa sonrisa en tu rostro- **Dijo con emoción -**Nunca olvides eso-**

* * *

Ya estaban, Allen y Lenalee, en la cafetería, pero simplemente platicaban, como dos amigas, que siempre están juntas, no estaban listas para lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

* * *

La voz de un molesto Kanda fastidiado por las tonterías de Lavi se escuchó al momento de entrar en ese lugar.

-**¿Allen, ya te has acostumbrado?-** Grito Lavi al ver a la albina.

-**¿Moyashi?-** Dijo Kanda sorprendido.

No sabía que contestar, estaba asustada.

-**No, mi nombre es Alice, Alice Walker, hermana menor de Allen Walker-** Dijo tratando de sonar lo más natural posible.

Su mentira parecía haber dado frutos… ¿O quizás no?

* * *

**El próximo capítulo estará disponible muy pronto (:**

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, favoritos y follows, no saben lo feliz que me hacen**


	3. Todo Se Arruinó

¿Que tal? lo siento, no actualice ayer, pero cambiare mi fecha de actualización para los domingos, y no los sábados, se me hace mas sencillo así.

Gracias a todos por leer mi historia, nos vemos al final de cap!

* * *

Capítulo 3

* * *

-**¿Alice... Walker?**- Musito Kanda -**Es una idiotez, el Moyashi no tiene familia, es imposible que tenga una hermana. **

Y dicho esto tomo la cabellera de la ahora chica y la jalo, intentando desprenderla.

**-Oye Bakanda, ¡Eso duele y mucho! Ya déjame en paz.**

Kanda se detuvo del susto al escuchar "Bakanda", incrédulo tomó el rostro de 'Alice' por los cachetes y lo inspeccionó con duda.

En efecto, aquella cicatriz que pasaba por su ojo estaba ahí, bajo la mirada. En ese instante se alejó de ella.

**-¿Moyashi, porque tienes pechos grandes?**- Dijo con mucha duda en su voz, mientras seguía observando esa figura envidiable, hasta que llego a su falda y calcetas **-¿Y por qué tienes puesta una falda?-**

No pudo contener más su risa, sí, su risa, y comenzó a lagrimear de la risa, mientras sostenía su estómago. Era la primera vez que alguien observaba a Kanda reírse, y más de esa forma tan descontrolada.

Allen se levantó.

Un ruido se escuchó, dejando a todos con la boca cerrada, incluso a Kanda, que se estaba riendo.

Allen se había puesto de pie, había golpeado a Kanda, precisamente una cachetada.

Estaba enojada, triste, lastimada. Ahora se había dado cuenta de que nadie la entendía.

**-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- **Grito Kanda al observar a la persona que lo había golpeado.

**-Tu no…-** Dijo con la voz cortada **–¡Tu no entiendes!**

Sus ojos se humedecieron y volvió a mirar a Kanda.

**-¡Eres un idiota! Ya muérete de una buena vez-** Volvió a gritar Allen.

Solo salió corriendo de aquella habitación, dejando a todos atrás, o eso pensó.

* * *

Llego a un pasillo largo; cansada y agotada se sentó en el suelo, en la espera de un milagro, algo que la hiciera sentir mejor.

Timcampy apareció como por arte de magia, acercándose, con solo un motivo: **CONSOLARLA.**

Se repego a su rostro, mientras volaba, tratando de decir "todo va a estar bien", pero rápidamente fue alejada de aquel pálido lugar.

* * *

Allen se puso de pie, respiro, y camino hasta una gran ventana, volvió a respirar.

Comenzó a pensar en todo lo que había vivido hasta ese momento; Mana, Los Noé, La Orden, su nueva familia, y ahora esto.

Respiro profundamente, conteniendo el aire; abrió la ventana y mientras se dejaba caer soltaba el aire.

* * *

Era una sensación nunca antes vivida; Volar, Ser Libre.

Al fin dejaría de ser esa "chica".

Porque ella era Allen Walker, era "él".

* * *

Y de repente un golpe, un gran y doloroso golpe, pero lo esperaba en todo el cuerpo; no solo en la cabeza; y un dolor en su muñeca izquierda.

**-¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?-** Se escuchó el grito de un japonés, que había sostenido su mano justo antes de que saltara de la ventana.

Solo colgaba de la mano, que Kanda había tomado, mientras permanecía inconsciente.

Levanto ese frágil cuerpo que colgaba de su mano. La cargo en brazos y con gran preocupación la llevo a la enfermería.

Tenía miedo, desde antes de salir a aquella misión.

* * *

**_-Ese mismo día en la mañana-_**

Se sentía agobiado, ya había ido a una misión, aun cuando era su día de descanso.

Y desde que estaba en esa misión sintió algo en su pecho, como si algo malo hubiera pasado en algún lugar, a alguien que consideraba importante. ¿Pero quién sería? Kanda nunca tuvo a alguien que le importara tanto como Alma, ¿Entonces quién era tan importante para Kanda como para hacer que su corazón se agobiara?

Aunque la misión ya había concluido seguía con su dolor en el pecho.

Y mientras llegaba a su cuarto tropezó con algo, o alguien.

-**¿Ka…Kanda?-** Escucho decir a alguien en el suelo, y ese tono, ese tono en el que decía su nombre era sin duda alguna, aquel albino, Allen Walker.

**-¡Moyashi Estúpido, fíjate por donde cami-!- **Grito con exageración y odio, pero se detuvo al ver una chica y no un chico tirado –**Lo siento, te confundí con alguien.**

Aunque había sido raro que no fuera el, ese pelo blanco como la nieve no era natural, y mucho menos en adolescentes, porque eso era, una chica adolescente en el suelo, a la cual ni siquiera ayudo a levantar.

Siguió su camino, pero estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal, aquella era una chica, que a pesar de no haber visto sus ojos o algo más que su cabello, era hermosa; o eso pensaba, porque alguien con el cabello de ese color siempre es hermoso.

Cuando llego a su habitación, lo único que hizo fue dormir; hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando se levantó y simplemente peino su cabello para ir a comer un poco de Soba.

Cepilló.

Cepilló.

Y cepilló.

Y el cepillo se rompió.

Pensaba que esa mañana seria calmada, y aun con el rompimiento de su único cepillo para cabello pensó que nada podía ser peor.

Y se equivocó.

-**¡Kanda!- ** Y ahí comenzó su sufrimiento de esa mañana.

Era Lavi, que no dejaba de hablar por los codos, y nunca dejo de hacerlo.

La voz de un molesto Kanda fastidiado por las tonterías de Lavi se escuchó al momento de entrar en ese lugar.

-**¿Allen, ya te has acostumbrado?-** Grito Lavi al ver a la albina.

-**¿Moyashi?-** Dijo Kanda sorprendido. ¿Y cómo no sorprenderse? ¿Por qué llamar "Allen" a una chica?

-**No, mi nombre es Alice, Alice Walker, hermana menor de Allen Walker-** Dijo esa chica albina, con un tono de duda, que Kanda obviamente reconoció.

-**¿Alice... Walker?**- Musito Kanda -**Es una idiotez, el Moyashi no tiene familia, es imposible que tenga una hermana. **

Obviamente tendría que ser imposible, ya que como todos sabían, no tenía familia.

Tomo el cabello albino y lo jalo, con fuerza, pensando que era una peluca.

**-Oye Bakanda, ¡Eso duele y mucho! Ya déjame en paz.**

Kanda se detuvo del susto al escuchar "Bakanda" ¿Y cómo no asustarse? Una chica extraña te llamaba por el apodo que alguien más te había puesto. Incrédulo tomó el rostro de 'Alice' por los cachetes y lo inspeccionó con duda, moviéndolos por todos lados, tratando de buscar algo que dijera "Soy Hermana de Allen".

Pero lo que encontró fue "Yo Soy Allen", ya que, en efecto, había una cicatriz, aquella que pasaba por su ojo estaba ahí, bajo la mirada. En ese instante se alejó de ella.

**-¿Moyashi, porque tienes pechos grandes?**- Dijo con mucha duda en su voz, mientras seguía observando esa figura envidiable, que todo hombre quisiera tener, hasta que llego a su falda y calcetas **-¿Y por qué tienes puesta una falda?-**

No pudo contener más su risa, y comenzó a lagrimear, mientras sostenía su estómago. No recordaba la última vez que había reído de esa forma, tan espontanea, tan linda, tan extraña.

Allen se levantó.

Se detuvo al sentir un calor en su mejilla. Le había dado una cachetada, tan dura que ahora su mejilla ardía.

**-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- **Grito Kanda al observar a la persona que lo había golpeado.

**-Tu no…-** Dijo la chica albina con una voz cortada **– ¡Tu no entiendes!**

Observo como aquella chica comenzaba a llorar.

**-¡Eres un idiota! Ya muérete de una buena vez-** Escucho gritar a la albina que salía corriendo de aquel lugar.

Solo la siguió, con miedo de saber la verdad.

* * *

La observo, en el suelo, llorando; y quería acercarse, y por una razón, disculparse.

Ella se puso de pie, él la miro.

Ella tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, pero él tenía un nudo en la garganta.

La chica abrió la ventana frente a ella, una gran y alta ventana; él se acercaba cada vez más a ella.

Ella salto, hacia el acantilado, él corrió hacia ella.

La tomo de la mano antes de que cayera.

**-¿Pero qué mierda te pasa?-** Grito con miedo, ella se golpeó la cabeza contra el muro.

La levanto, como pudo, y la puso en sus brazos. Por su mente solo rondaba una única cosa **_"¿Es realmente Allen?"_**

La llevo a la enfermería, a esperar que despertara.

* * *

Y lo hizo, 9 horas más tarde.

Lo que escucho lo confundió, mucho.

**-¿Quién eres?-** Dijo en un susurro, con duda y miedo -**¿Y quién… soy yo?**

Kanda no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

¿Que les pareció este capítulo? Mi amiga **Mak** me aconsejo sobre el capítulo con un PoV de Kanda, así que aquí esta.

Espero que aprecien mi trabajo, los adoro mucho.

Cuídense y hasta el próximo domingo!

Chau~


	4. Anuncio No-1

Por motivos **ajenos** a mí, **NO** podré subir capítulo hoy (Domingo 12 de Enero, 2014), me disculpo sinceramente.

Espero entiendan.

Por otro lado: mañana inicio clases, no tengo nada listo y no he arreglado mis útiles, ni la ropa.

Por lo que dudo mucho subir entre semana.

Ya que les falle, la próxima semana será del doble de largo que el anterior.

El anterior fue de casi 1500 palabras, así que el siguiente será de 3000, gracias por leer este anuncio, cuídense y los veo la próxima semana.

Los adora y ama: Tere R.M. "Mikaru Hatsune"


	5. Lo Olvide, Pero Te Amo

**Se que dije que subiría 3K hoy, pero me fue completamente imposible, y si continuaba en donde me quede... pues me comería la mitad del siguiente capítulo.**

**Así que espero que entiendan(: Ya subire cap la otra semana, los amo 3**

* * *

Capítulo 4

* * *

La llevo a la enfermería, a esperar que despertara.

Y lo hizo, 9 horas más tarde.

Lo que escucho lo confundió, mucho.

**-¿Quién eres?-** Dijo en un susurro, con duda y miedo **-¿Y quién… soy yo?**

Kanda no creía lo que acababa de escuchar.

* * *

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta había alguien frente a él, observando detalladamente su rostro.

**-Ahora que te miro de cerca eres realmente guapo-** Dijo mientras mantenía una gran y amplia sonrisa en su rostro y no le quitaba la vista e encima.

**-Pero que idioteces dices MOYASHI-** se ruborizo un poco.

**-¿Moyashi?-**Dijo con duda, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas **-¡Que cruel eres! ¡Yo no te he hecho nada!**

**-Enamorarme-** Dijo con una voz suave y gentil, en un tono bajo y casi de susurro, el cual Allen había escuchado muy bien.

**-¿Entonces quién eres?-** Dijo Allen con un tono dulce y romántico, dudando un poco de lo que él preguntaba.

**-Kanda, Mi nombre es Yuu Kanda.**

**-Un gusto... mmmm... ¡Yuu!**

**-¡No me llames así!**

**-Pero Yuu, suena lindo, ¿a qué viene tu enojo?**

**-Te he dicho que no me digas así.**

**-Yuu.**

**-Cállate.**

**-Yuu, Yuu, Yuu...**

**-Que cierres la boca.**

**-Yuuuu~...**

**-¡Demonios!-** Grito con enojo en su voz, pero con un sonrojo marcado en sus mejillas **-¡Te he dicho que te calles!**

Y dicho esto la tomo de los hombros y la acerco a él de golpe. ¿Que fue eso?

_UN BESO_, eso fue lo que fue.

* * *

Allen se sorprendió cuando sus labios tocaron los de japonés, pero simplemente cerro los ojos.

Aunque no recordara nada de antes de levantarse se percató de la reacción de su cuerpo. Lo que decía que este chico era alguien MUY importante en su vida, y por lo que pudo sentir, era más que IMPORTANTE, era alguien por el que daría su vida.

Lentamente Kanda alejo a Allen, y pudo notar el claro sonrojo carmesí en su rostro, que era imposible de ocultar.

**-No vuelvas a llamarme así o la volveré a hacer-** amenazo a la albina frente a él que aun seguía perpleja por lo sucedido. _"Es una buena forma de hacer que se calle"._

**-Yuu...-** Dijo entre susurros, y se acercó de nuevo a los labios de Kanda.

Fue un toque casto, como el anterior beso, simple y hermoso. Sus labios unidos, con los sentimientos a flor de piel.

Kanda se volteó, dando la espalda, mientras caminaba afuera de la sala de enfermería. _"Tal vez no debí haber hecho esto"_

**-Te lo advierto, no me llames así-** En el último momento volteó a ver a la chica tras el-** Te lo advierto, Alice Walker.**

* * *

No dejaba de pensar en el nombre que menciono Kanda antes de irse, **«Alice Walker».**

¿Era ese su nombre o quizás Kanda solo bromeaba?

* * *

Alguien toco a la puerta.

**-Pasa-** Dijo la persona de adentro.

Vio a una chica de cabello verdoso entrar

**-¿Quién eres?-** Volvió a preguntar **-Un gusto son Alice Walker.**

**-¿Alice? Pero si tu nombre es Allen.**

**-¿Allen? Ese es un nombre de niño, yo soy una chica, no podría tener ese nombre.**

**-¿Quién te dijo ese nombre?- **Pregunto la china.

**-Fue Yuu.**

Esbozó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

El rostro de Lenalee se petrifico al escucharla decir **«Yuu»**, era algo que nadie, o solo Lavi, hacían.

Todos sabían que Kanda odiaba que lo llamaran con ese nombre.

Lenalee sonrió.

**-Lo siento, lo dije mal, tu nombre es Alice, Alice Walker**- le extendió la mano(mejor seguirle la corriente)- **mi nombre es Lenalee Lee, espero ser tu amiga.**

* * *

Los días pasaron y Alice caminaba libremente por la orden, hasta que...

* * *

**Beso de Kanda y Alice 3**

**¿Que opinan?**

**¿Que creen que pase después?O:**

**Kanda y sus pensamientos _**

**Hasta La Otra Semana! :DDD 3**


	6. Pesadilla

**Pos yo aquí, vengo un poco triste, porque no he estado recibiendo muchos reviews... así que lo decidí... subiré otro capítulo después de 5 reviews nuevos, gracias.**

**Por otra parte, tengo un quiste en la muñeca, ¿saben algo? Duele demasiado! El simple hecho de teclear cada una de estas teclas… Se siente como si se me rompiera un hueso de la mano cada vez que tecleo o escribo.**

**Porfa, tengan paciencia, no es facil escribir con estos dolores, y menos porque a cada rato me enfermo de todo.**

**Por ejemplo, tengo un problema en las rodillas, el cual no me permite caminar bien o simplemente no me permite caminar, todo eso con dolor incluido.**

**Así que estos capítulos no pasaran de las 300-500 palabras, no hasta que me operen, si es que consigo empleo (porque acabo de tener unas entrevistas de trabajo); espero poder juntar el dinero. Los amo :DD**

* * *

Capítulo 5:

Los sentimientos de Yuu Kanda le estaban jugando una mala broma, o solo le decían la cruel realidad.

Algo que nunca pensó que pasaría se estaba volviendo realidad.

Comenzó a amar a alguien y no era un amor como el de Alma, ese solo era un amor de hermanos; este era un amor más fuerte y sincero, más lindo... espera... ¿Lindo? NO... Alguien como Yuu Kanda no podía pensar en cosas "Lindas", eso no era algo realmente razonable... pero luego comenzó a pensar... y pensar... y PENSAR.

Su cabeza estaba a punto de explotar por todo lo sucedido, ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando?

¿Porque beso a Allen?

O peor aún, ¿porque simplemente beso o demostró afecto a alguien, que según él, odiaba?

No podía entenderlo, su mente se calentó, tanto que su rostro comenzó a tornarse de un tono rojizo.

**-¡Odio mi vida!-** grito en su habitación **-¿Porque no puedo olvidar este sentimiento que me come desde mi interior?**

Pero... si se ponía a pensar, desde que había conocido a Allen había sentido algo especial, algo muy lindo y especial que se negaba a aceptar.

Sus sentimientos se mezclaron tanto, que se quedó dormido.

* * *

Ella estaba ahí, observándolo, con esos ojos plateados, mientras sostenía entre sus brazos a un lindo bebe, pero no se podía diferenciar si era una niña o un niño, solo se veía el poco cabello que tenía, de un color azulado, y muy pequeño.

Él se acercaba solo para ver más de cerca, pero a cada paso que daba, más lejos estaban.

Aunque corriera, con todas sus fuerzas, las personas que se encontraban frente a él se veían más distantes que aun principio.

Y de pronto, su vista se notó borrosa, para luego volver a estar clara.

Ahora estaba la misma chica albina, ya no con un bebe, si no con una linda pequeña, como de 5 años, sostenida de su mano, aunque no podía ver claramente el rostro de la más joven. De larga cabellera azulada y con unas pequeñas canas que salían de su cabello.

Y después, había dos chicas, la albina y la canosa, tiradas en el suelo, cubiertas de sangre, sin vida.

Sus ojos lagrimeaban, se humedecían, se volvían rojos.

* * *

Despertó.

Estaba llorando.

Estaba asustado.

¿Qué había sido eso?

* * *

Su más terrible pesadilla.

* * *

Ahora se percataba, si él amaba a alguien… ese "alguien" moriría, al igual que Alma.

Ya no sabía qué hacer.

* * *

**Mi muñeca me duele horrible, mátenme por favor. D':**

**Pero bueno, al menos quería dejarles un poco de texto y no solo con las ganas de otro capítulo.**

**Espero sus reviews, y sus follows, nos leemos la otra semana.**

**Gracias por su paciencia.**

**Los Amo, Gracias por leer :DD**


End file.
